


Factoring Out Binomials (The B Side)

by GoddessofBirth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Factoring Out Binomials, Fanfic Related, Fanmix, M/M, Some Explicit Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The "B" side of the <i>Factoring Out Binomials</i> fanmix - songs focusing on the lighter, happier side of Stiles and Isaac's relationship.  A mix of crack, fluff, and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Factoring Out Binomials (The B Side)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Achieving the Hadamard Product](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456246) by [GoddessofBirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth). 



> The "B" side of the official soundtrack for the _Factoring Out Binomials_ series

 

 

[Mediafire DL](http://www.mediafire.com/?q1299p5h56wwnk9)

 

_Track Listings and Select Lyrics_

 

**.01 Stalker - Kim Boekbinder**

I like to watch you while you're undressing   
You always leave the curtains open   
I've always assumed it was so I could see you   
Open your heart and wish I could be

 With you

With you

 

**.02 The Zombie Song - Stephanie Mabey**

Our love story could be kind of gory, far from boring.   
We'd meet at a post-apocalypse.  
I'd be slowly walking in a group stalking you.  
You'd be the only man alive that I could not resist.  
And all of your friends, they'd want to kill us  
but only because they'd be jealous   
that our love is deeper than Edward and Bella's.

 

**.03 More and More - Kim Boekbinder**

You can have my keys

If I can have your heart

You can sleep on my couch

If I can sleep on top of you

Oh you, you can have everything you need

Oh you, you can have everything

You can have everything

And more

 

**.04 Navigate Me - Cute Is What We Aim For**

I'm creeping your way  
And these sheets aren't stopping me  
Because I'm gonna meet you face to face  
And I'm gonna start from your waist  
Up through your navel  
And we're approaching such a place  
  
This is where we both get scared  
This is where emotion flares  
This is where we both prepare

 

**.05 Whatever You Like - Anya Marina**

Stacks on deck  
patron on ice  
And we can pop bottles all night  
Baby you can have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you can have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah

Late night sex so wet n so tight  
I'll gas up the jet for you tonight  
Baby you can go where ever you like (you like)  
I said you can go where ever you like (you like)  
Yeah

 

**.06 Ice Cream - Sarah McLachlan**

Your love   
Is better than ice cream.   
Better than anything else that I've tried   
And your love   
Is better than ice cream   
Everyone here knows how to cry

 

**.07 You and Me Song - The Wannadies**

Always when we fight  
I try to make you laugh  
Until everything's forgotten  
I know you hate that

 

**.08 I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) - The Proclaimers**

If I get drunk yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you  
And if I haver yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you  
  
But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles  
To fall down at your door

**  
**


End file.
